Voldemort ja pinkki kynä
by Aimtist
Summary: Taas on se päivä. 17. huhtikuuta. Voldemortin päivä. Mutta miten pinkki kynä ja kiljuminen kuuluvat asiaan?


Ficin nimi: Voldemort ja pinkki kynä  
>Kirjoittaja: Aimtist<br>Beta: nnora  
>Hahmot: Voldemort, kuolonsyöjät, Kalkaros, Harry, Ron, Hermione ja Dumbledore.<br>Vastuunvapautus: Potter ystävineen, vihollisineen ja maailmoineen kuuluu J.K. Rowlingille. Omistan vain juonen.  
>AN: Kiitokset nnoralle, kahdelle muulle ystävälleni ja veljelleni. Lopussa romaanin mittainen selostus ficin synnystä, jos kiinnostaa. Beta's note eli B/N myös ficin lopussa!

Voldemort tuijotti kriittisin silmin edessään näkyvää maisemaa, kuolonsyöjien seistessä toisella puolella huonetta. Pimeän lordin seuraajat hypistelivät hermostuksissaan kaapujensa hihoja ja muuta omaisuuttaan.

Oli taas se päivä. Tai ei aivan päivä, kello oli vain muutaman minuutin yli puolenyön, mutta vuorokausi oli vaihtunut ja nyt päivämääräksi kirjaantuisi taas kerran seitsemästoista huhtikuuta. Kyseinen päivä oli kuolonsyöjille erityinen, koska se oli Voldemortin päivä. Oikein Pimeyden Lordin itsensä luoma juhlapäivä, jolloin juhlistettiin Voldemortin nimeä.

Voldemort oli aikanaan luonut päivän juuri nimipäivänsä korvikkeeksi, Voldemort kun oli niin harvinainen nimi, ettei sitä löytynyt kalenterista, eikä hän ei nimittäin missään tapauksessa suostunut juhlistamaan sitä muiden Tom-nimisten kanssa. Ja olisihan se toki ollut epäreilua ettei itse pimeyden lordilla ollut omaa päivää, syntymäpäivänsä lisäksi - kun kaikilla muillakin velhoilla ja noidilla oli kaksi juhlapäivää, ja entinen Tom Lomen Valedro ei aikonut tyytyä vähempään. Varsinkaan, ollessaan yksi velhomaailman tärkeimmistä, arvostetuimmista ja pelätyimmistä velhoista. Ja jos kerran jopa kuraverisillä ja jästeillä oli kaksi päivää, niin tulisi olemaan itse lordi Voldemortillakin.

Joten tässä sitä oltiin. Ja koska kuolonsyöjät olivat Voldemortin kaikista uskollisimmat ja kunniallisimmat seuraajat, pitihän heidät tietysti juhlia mestarinsa päivää. Ongelmaksi vain nousi, että Voldemort vaati myös lahjoja. Ja koska pimeyden lordi vaati vain parasta, tuli kuolonsyöjille ongelma. Mitä hankkia heidän arvostetulle mestarilleen lahjaksi?

Joten arvatenkin lordi Voldemortin edessä avartuva maisema, jonka vuoksi kuolonsyöjät liikahtelivat levottomina, oli lahjapöytä. Lahjapöytä jolle kaikki Voldemortin päivän lahjat oli aseteltu pimeyden lordin tarkasteltavaksi.

Voldemort antoi katseensa liukua pitkin pöytää, jolloin pettyneet ajatukset täyttivät tiedät-kai-kenen pään. *Ei mitään tärkeää. Vain tavallista roskaa jota saan joka vuosi. *

Lahjapöydän valikoima oli laaja. Aina kidutusvälineistä ja käärmeen herkuista, Harry Potterin kuvalla varustettuun tikkatauluun ja hiusgeeliin asti.

Vuosia aikaisemmin Voldemort ei olisi edes tajunnut mitä teki hiusgeelillä, ei kyllä täysin nytkään, mutta Lucius oli perustellut lahjansa tarkasti jo monta vuotta sitten. Nimittäin edellisenä vuonna hän oli antanut hoitoainetta ja sitä edeltävänä hiuslakkaa, listan vain jatkuessa useita vuosia pidemmälle menneisyyteen.

Perusteluiksi Lucius oli sanonut, että jos hänen Mestarinsa vain joskus kyllästyisi kaljuun ja päättäisi vaihtaa hiustyyliään vaikka yhtä hienoksi kuin Luciuksella itsellään, olisi hänellä sitten tarvittaessa hiustenhoitotuotteita.

Kerran Voldemort oli miettinyt, että voisi hankkia itselleen lisää puoluelaisia lahjomalla heitä kyseisillä hiustuotteilla, ne nimittäin olivat hyvää ja kallista merkkiä Luciuksen puolustukseksi.

Lopulta hän kuitenkin päätti toisin. Ensimmäiseksi, hän saisi luultavasti värvättyä vain lisää Luciuksen kaltaisia diivamaisia kaappihomoja. Tai diivamaisia julkihomoja. Ja toiseksi, jo samana päivänä Voldemort ajatteli, että pitkien hiusten kasvattaminen ei ollut pöllömpi idea.

Hanke oli kylläkin jäänyt, koska hiusten kasvattaminen oli niin hirviömäisen vaikeaa. Mutta Voldemort oli päättänyt pitää hiustuotteet, myöhemmän käytön varalta. Jos hän vaikka joskus myöhemmin voisi kasvattaa hiukset, sitten kun hänen stressaava työnsä maailman valloittamisesta etenisi edes hieman ja hänellä olisi aikaa lomailla. Sitten hän voisi harkita hiusten kasvattamisesta, ja silloin hänen ei tarvitsisi enää hankkia tarvittavia hoitovälineitä.

Yllättävää, että Luciuksellakin oli joskus jopa toimivia ideoita.

Mutta silti. Vaikka Luciuksen lahja olikin yksi parhaimmista, se ei silti ollut hänen toivomansa, eikä edes yllättävä.

Hieman masentuneena, vaikkei hän sitä koskaan myöntäisikään, Voldemort toivoi että hänen seuraajansa osaisivat kysyä myös hänen toivettaan, eivätkä vain olettaisi hänen tahtovan jotain mitä myytiin joissakin pimeydenvoimiin erikoistuneissa myymälöissä.

Huokaisten pimeyden lordi antoi katseensa lipua vielä kerran lahjapöydän ylitse. Tällä kertaa kyseinen liike kuitenkin keskeytyi aivan alkutekijöihinsä, jonkin vaaleanpunaisen osuttua hänen näkökenttäänsä.

Voldemort astui lähemmäs pöytää, jolloin tajusi myös virheensä. Ei se ollut vaaleanpunainen. Se oli pinkki! Kaiken roskan keskellä näkyi neonpinkki lyijytäytekynä käärittynä hopeiseen rusettiin.

Voldemort poimi kynän ja tuijotti sitä, ennen kuin luki keneltä lahja oli. Voldemort kääntyi kuolonsyöjiensä puoleen, pinkki kynä yhä käsissään.

"Severus."

Mainittu rasvaletti nielaisi ja astui kuolonsyöjien keskeltä eteenpäin, kuultuaan Mestarin hallitun äänen sanovan nimensä. Piinaavaa hiljaisuutta kesti kokonaiset kolmetoista sekuntia, kunnes...

"SE ON IHANA!" kuului kiljaisu heidän mestarinsa suusta, ennen kuin pimeyden lordi innostuksissaan juoksi halaamaan Tylypahkan liemien professoria.

Halauksen loputtua Voldemort juoksi ulos talosta kohti pimeää metsää, kynä yhä mukanaan.  
>Kuolonsyöjien ympärille laskeutui järkyttynyt hiljaisuus. Lopulta kun kaikki alkoivat toipua järkytyksistään, Severus sai osakseen muutaman onnittelun ja taputuksen selkään hyvästä lahjasta.<p>

Myöhemmin samana aamuna

"Harry! Mitä tapahtui? Koskeeko arpeesi? Näitkö sinä, mitä tiedät-kai-kuka teki?" Hermione lateli kysymyksiä huolestuneena ystävänsä voinnista.

"Minä... Luulen niin", kuului Harryn kummastuttava vastaus.

"Ja mitä hän teki?" Ron kysyi kiinnostuneena, vaikkakin suu täynnä ruokaa.

"Hän...hyppeli aamutuimaan keskellä metsää, pinkki kynä käsissään, kiljuen ilosta."

Seurasi hetken hiljaisuus, kunnes. "Oletko varma, ettet nukahtanut? Huispaus on vienyt paljon energiaasi viime aikoina", Hermione kysyi, yrittäen estää mielikuvan aiheuttamaa kikatustulvaa pääsemästä valloilleen.

Harryn vieressä istuvan Ronin aamiainen puolestaan oli lennellyt jo pitkin rohkelikkopöytää, punapään hekotellessa sydämensä pohjasta. Harry yhtyi nauruun, eikä Hermionekaan pystynyt olemaan enää kikattelematta. Tämän seurauksena iso osa suuren salin oppilaista tuijotti nyt rohkelikkokolmikkoa.

Saatuaan naurunsa hetkeksi tyyntymään, Harry lopulta vastasi: "Taidat olla oikeassa, Hermione." Jonka jälkeen kolmikon naureskelu jatkui.

Samaan aikaan opettajien pöydässä

"Hyvää työtä, Severus. Jatka samaan malliin ja pian hänet on kiedottu pikkusormesi ympärille."

Kalkaros vain nyökkäsi rehtorille vastaukseksi.

Dumbledore käänsi päätään, nähdäkseen kolmen rohkelikon naureskelevan yhä täyttä häkää. Rehtorin huulet kaartuivat pieneen hymyyn, hänen todetessaan:

"En voi kun harmitella, etten ollut itse paikalla näkemässä tapahtunutta. Vaikuttaa siltä, että se olisi ollut hupaisaa", hän sanoi, viitaten kolmeen rohkelikkoon ja heidän hillitsemättömään naurunpuuskaansa.

Ainut vastaus mitä hän sai kollegaltaan osakseen oli vain pieni 'hmph' ennen liemimestarin häipymistä.

AN2: Ideasta saan kiittää kolmea ilkeää ystävääni. Yhtenä henkilöistä tietenkin hyvin rakas kyniäni varastava betani. Idea lähti oppitunnilta kun valitin taas vain valittamisen ilosta ystävilleni. Ja koska ystäväni ovat ilkeitä ja laskevat leikkiä kustannuksellani ja koska minulla on myös sellainen mukava tapa käyttää hyppiä-verbiä melkein aina kun puhun kulkemisesta, varsinkin jos se tapahtuu jalan, joten lopuksi sanomieni aiheuttama mielikuva oli minusta itsestäni hyppimässä aamutuimaan metsässä.

Ja toinen oli sitten sidoksissa betani lainaamaan khm varastamaan khm lyijytäytekynään. Hän väritti sillä joten nostin suuren (suuren ja suuren) haloon siitä ja otin kynäni takaisin antaen normaalin lyijykynän sen tilalle. Sepitin jotain kyseisen kynän olevan henkilökohtainen kynäni (ainut lyijytäytekynäni. Sillä kirjoittaa paremmin kuin normaalilla lyijykynällä! B/N: Kokeilkaa, oikeasti.) Sitten puheeksi tuli jotenkin (en itse asiassa muista enää. Lyhyt muisti on joskus kirous) vaaleanpunainen/pinkki ja se, että mitä tekisin jos kynästä muuttuisi kyseisen värinen. Itse kun en pidä vaaleanpunaisesta tai pinkistä, vastasin että kirkuisin. Ja en ilosta.

Ja koska koko porukkamme on Potter-faneja (minä ja betani kylläkin ainoat ficcaajat, ainakin vielä) tuli tästä sitten ideaa ficciin. Ja minä sitten sanoin aikovani kirjoittaa tästä ficin, vaikka betanikin olisi hyvin varmasti saanut kehitettyä tästä jotain, ja lopputuloksen te jo tiedättekin. (Mukava romaanin mittainen selitys ficin synnylle mutta ei voi mitään. Tahdon vaalia kyseistä mukavaa ja huvittavaa muistoa.) Joten opetus on: Random sekoilu kavereiden kanssa voi aiheuttaa inspiraation iskemisen.

Ja veljeni taas lahjoitti päivämäärän Voldemortin päivälle, kiitokset siis hänellekin.

B/N: Eli aika kattava selostus ficin synnystä tulikin jo tuossa ylempänä. Aimtistilla tosiaan on huvittava tapa käyttää hyppiä-verbiä ja me siitä ollaan naureskeltu monet kerrat ja eräänä päivänä myös imitoitiin Voldemortia hyppimässä aamutuimaan metsässä pinkki kynä kädessään. Annoin btw Aimtistille ystävänpäivälahjaksi pinkin kynän käärittynä hopeiseen rusettiin. Se oli ensimmäinen pinkki kynä, joka löytyi tämän episodin jälkeen ja myöhemmin pinkki stabilo oli kiltisti odottamassa atk-luokassa pöydällämme enemmän Aimtistin puolella, joten ne taitaa nyt vainota Aimtistia. :DD


End file.
